heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Suspended/Quotes
Harold (when he saw a D+ on his paper) :Oh, I hate school. I wish I never have to go to school again. Arnold :Come on, Harold, it's not that bad. Harold :Yes, it is! We're trapped in here day after day, doing boring stuff, and standing in line for cold crappy food that they don't even give me time to eat! Oh, I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I just wish there was some way to get out of school and get to stay home and be free! ---- Wolfgang :I'm a fireman!!! Woohoo!!! I'm a fireman!!! (sees Principal Wartz angry) Oops! Principal Wartz :(angry) Wolfgang, that is a flagrant violation of school safety rules. (takes away the fire extinguisher from Wolfgang) Not to mention federal law. You're suspended. Wolfgang :What? Principal Wartz :You heard me, (puts away the fire extinguisher back into its case) you are hereby ordered to stay out of the school for one entire week! ---- Harold :(after his fire extinguisher plan failed) Hey, that stupid dork was suppose to suspend me. Principal Wartz :Harold, did you just call me a stupid dork? Harold :NO, NO NO NO.... (realizes he could be suspended for doing that) I mean yes, I did call you a STUPID DORK!!! Principal Wartz :That's a violation of the school constitution, article 54, section C, paragraph 2, you're suspended. Harold :Yes. I mean...Awwww Geee?! ---- Marilyn Berman :Harold honey. Your shredded meat is on the table. Harold :No thanks, mother dear. I want to get to school EARLY today to get a headstart on my work. Jerry Berman :Has he been eating the instant coffee again? ---- Harold: :I hate being suspended! And it's only Monday! I can't take it! I WANNA GO BACK TO SCHOOL! ---- :Harold (being covered in hot cheese because the janitor poured it in the trash) :Stupid cheese! Harold (incognito as an Italian pizza delivery man) :(to Principal Wartz) Someone ordered a pizza for the teacher's lounge? Principal Wartz :What are you doing, Harold? Harold :(in a fake Italian accent) Whad'ya talkin about? I'm not...Harold...I'm a little old Italian man delivering a pizza. See, I... I... even have a mustache. (Wartz rips off mustache) OWW!!! Principal Wartz :That's another week of suspension for you, young man. Harold :Awww!!! ---- Principal Wartz :Repeat slowly after me. Harold :Slowly after me... Principal Wartz :No! Not yet. Ok, I won't enter the school ground for the next three weeks. Harold :I won't enter the school ground for the next three weeks. Principal Wartz :Good, I'll see you in three weeks. Harold :Good, I'll see you in three weeks. Principal Wartz :Harold. Harold :Harold. Principal Wartz :Do'h. ---- Principal Wartz (after seeing Harold planning to go to school once again) :Well, well, well, so you just keep pushing your luck mister. I'm afraid it's another week of suspension for you. Harold :NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Arnold :Principal Wartz, look at him. (Harold is crying) Don't you think he learned his lesson? Principal Wartz :Rules are rules, young man. Arnold :But come on, hasn't he suffered enough?! Principal Wart :Son, the school constitution has very strict previsions. Now don't test my patience. Arnold :But you're not being reasonable. You're acting like a tyrant. Principal Wartz :(angry) THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BACKTALK! YOU'RE SUSPENDED FOR TWO DAYS! Arnold :What?! You gotta be kidding! Principal Wartz :You want to make it a week? (Arnold with a sad look) Category:Suspended Category:Quotes